


Learn to Fly

by RedCoatsRedder



Series: The Life of a Cloak and a Sorcerer [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Flying!!, Guess who makes a special appearance at the end, Other, i really should be sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCoatsRedder/pseuds/RedCoatsRedder
Summary: The Cloak if Levitation and Doctor Strange go out to fly. And meet a certain someone. ;)





	Learn to Fly

Stephen Strange was eager to fly. The Cloak of Levitation was eager to teach him.    
  
The magical windows in the New York Sanctum were set to a blue sky filled with puffy white clouds.    
  
Opening the window, Stephen stood on the edge of the sill, gripping it tightly to avoid being pulled out. The Cloak knew he wouldn’t fall. It would catch him.    
  
“Alright.” Stephen’s grip loosened. “Three, two, one!” And he was plummeting like a stone through the air.    
  
The Cloak caught him, swelling up and hovering the two of them in the air.    
  
_ Good job, my sorcerer!  _ It couldn’t help being proud of Strange.    
  
Stephen was looking around excitedly. He glanced at his feet, which were suspended in the blue vastness. Suddenly, he lunged to the left.    
  
The Cloak steadied him.  _ Woah, there. Steady. You must learn.  _ __   
  
It drifted to the left. A very slight movement, to let Stephen know there were better methods of direction change.    
  
This time, though he didn’t say anything, the Cloak could sense the direction that Stephen wanted to go. It swooped down in a steep dive, punching through the clouds and exposing a beautiful landscape of grass and a shimmering river below them.    
  
Stephen was whooping with excitement and exhilaration. The Cloak was enjoying itself immensely. After so long stuck inside that glass case, it was overjoyed to be out in the fresh air, seeing the sights this universe had to offer, as well as facing the malicious beings that lurked there. 

 

And of course it was happy to be with the one it loved. 

 

At this point they were getting rather close to the ground. And though the river did look refreshing, it wouldn’t be quite so nice a swim as several broken bones and yet another trip to the hospital would result in hitting the water. 

 

Instead, the pair ended up skimming a mere six inches away from the surface of the water. Close enough to clearly see their reflections. 

 

Rocketing through the beautiful world around him, Stephen glanced from side to side at the land beyond the riverbanks. 

 

Something caught his eye, but at the speed the Cloak was traveling he didn’t have time to process it. 

 

A few hundred yards back downriver, a man with long brown hair and a metal arm stood blinking in confusion at the edge of the water. 

 

What on  _ earth  _ was that red and blue blur that just spend past him? 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know it’s not completely accurate. I don’t care. 
> 
> If you think you know who it is, comment your answer! 
> 
> If anyone wants to see any more stories like this just let me know!! Love you all!!


End file.
